Angel of the Crystal
by dashon
Summary: I'm just your average teenage guy, complete with wings, no memory, and a certain skill for killing people...yep, average.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is on Final Fantasy Xiii. As always, Ozuchi-Kozuchi did my editing. Anyway, there is an OC in this. If you don't like 'em, don't read 'em…joking, please read. Anyway, enjoy, and if you can, review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Xiii, or any of the _many _other franchises.

* * *

So, here I am, on some train heading to a living hell and I am in a stupid robe. This officially sucks, even without the whole "I have no memory past two weeks ago".

"There something going on in car three…rebels," one of the soldiers whispered to his companion, making me look up.

"Right, go check it out. Alright, anybody tries anything and you're dead," the single remaining guard barked. The other guard rushed out the train car, the door sealing with a hiss of air.

"You know, I'm tired of your ass," I growled, kicking his gun and elbowing him in the gut with another prisoner. "Get up and you die," I barked with a foot on his head.

"Alright everybody, we're getting the hell off this train," I ordered.

"Behind you!" yelled a girl with an Australian accent.

"What did I JUST SAY?" I yelled, pulling my dagger out and stabbing the guard in the chest.

"Hey, can you get these people to a safe point?" asked a kid, much younger than me, wielding a gun.

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we're here…" I said at the point. Then I spotted the girl who saved me. "Hey! Thanks back there. I'm Dashon Silverheart," I said taking my hood, revealing my jet black hair.

"Vanille," she said happily. She pulled down her hood, revealing her emerald greens eyes and red hair split in two pig tails. For some reason, she looked oddly familiar.

"Well Vanille, I may not remember much of the past, but I do know I keep my debts, especially when someone saves my life," I said, putting my fist over my chest in a salute.

She and I just sat there, talking, until leader of this rebellion (NORA) showed up. Snow. The people wanted to fight.

"Alright, anybody who wants to fight, grab a gun," Snow ordered. "Hey you," he said, looking my way.

"Yeah?"

"You're the one who got these people here, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug

."Mind helping us some more?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure. Might as well be doing what I'm good at," I replied, returning the grin.

"Great. Welcome to NORA."

"Snow, we've get one left," shouted a kid off to the side.

"Alright, take it," he said pointing the gun a kid with silver hair. Hope was his name. He moved away from the gun.

Vanille got off her knees, accepting the weapon, and playfully pretended to shoot at Snow.

"Do you even know how to use that?" I whispered as Snow turned back around and started moving us out to battle.

"Not a clue. You?" she asked quietly.

"There's a reason I use daggers," I said.

We headed out, weaving through the battlefield. There was a groundbreaking explosion from across the bridge. As it collapsed, people were falling to the death. I would use my ability, but I wouldn't have made it. I saw Snow desperately holding onto a woman's hand, trying to keep them both from falling off the bridge. She was the woman who'd been sitting by Hope. She dropped, probably already dead. Then Snow dropped.

"Mom," Hope yelled as he just stood there, frozen. Vanille grabbed his shoulders, trying to make him snap out of it.

"Come on, we need to go!" I said.

"Come on," Vanille said urgently, pulling on him. He didn't move. She slapped him across the face. I'm starting to like this girl, I feel like I know her. "We have to move," she said as we left.

* * *

We made it back to the others. PISCON was bringing in more soldiers by this point. We decided to take off those stupid robes. This revealed my black jacket and white pants and Vanille's tribal outfit. She was _really_ starting to look familiar. Hope was looking at a family, probably thinking of his mom. Vanille gave Hope a gun, then hugged him."It's too much, isn't it?" she said patting his head. "Face it later."

"Ciao," she said running off.

"Hey! Wait!" Hope said following her.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," I murmured, going following.

* * *

Snow was back and alive. His friends surrounded him. Hope stood there looking at him.

"Didn't you have something to tell him?" Vanille asked. I just stood there, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah," Hope replied, looking unsure.

"All right then," she said smiling.

"But I…"

"I'll go with you!"

"What about you?" Hope asked, looking at me.

"I owe this girl my life. I go where she goes until I pay her back. So yeah, I'll go," I grunted.

"Go on," she said pushing Hope Snow's way.

Hope froze. Vanille seeing, he wasn't moving, walked up closer to Snow's group. "Hey!" she shouted.

Snow started the hover bike thingy. We covered our ears at the noise, as he flew off.

Vanille seemed sad that he got away. We made our way towards the other hover bike… thing.

"Hm? You okay?" she said.

"I want to tell him, it's just that-," he said grabbing her arm.

"Say…you know how to fly this?" she asked looking at the bike.

"Yeah, I think so," he said warily.

"All right! But there's no room for you…" she said as an afterthought, looking at me.

"No prob." I snapped my fingers, unfurling my wings as they slipped out of my jacket. "Got my own flying gear," I said grinning. Hope was getting ready to yell at me "Before you go there, I wouldn't have made it," I said grimly.

"You're like an angel!" exclaimed Vanille in awe.

"I'm no angel. Angels are supposed to do good things," I whispered bitterly.

"Well then, in you go," Vanille laughed, pushing Hope in the machine.

"That way," Vanille said, pointing at the Pulse fal'cie.

"Alright, lead the way," I said.

"No,no!" Hope shouted shaking his head. "If we go in there, that thing could- It could make us L'ice!"

"If you want to talk to him you have to go," I replied bluntly.

"I don't think I can do it.." he whimpered.

"You can do it!" Vanille said, putting her hands on the controls along side his.

"What are you three doing?" one of snows friends shouted.

"Here we go…" Hope murmured.

"Now we're talking!" I yelled happily, lifting off.

Hope went after the controls. I tried to help but I caught in and we went crashing to the fal'cie.

* * *

A/N: (11/22) Alright, I know this chapter is weak, and I'd like to say that I was relatively new when I wrote this. The story picks up a lot more in chapter 4, so please bear with it for a few chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Towards the end, I decided to skip a bit of game dialogue (I value my fingers). If you want the full dialogue, play the game or look it up on Youtube.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Xiii…or any of them for that matter.

* * *

"Ugh..ow! Yeah, I was right. She's going to be the death of me," I grumbled, getting up from the crash.

"Wow, that was close," Vanille said. I gave her my hand to help her up. "Now, where is the…. Oops," she looked sadly at the crashed bike. "Well then," she said looking at the temple in the fal'Cie. "Guess it's just us," she murmured, doing some sign with her hands.

"What did you expect?" Hope asked. Vanille look at Hope as if she did something wrong.

"Even soldiers know not to go near the fal'Cie. You become a Pulse l'cie, and you're finished," Hope said on his knees.

"What do you mean 'finished'?" Vanille asked, slightly angry.

"Yeah," I still aching from my back. Just because my wings are not a part of me does not mean I don't feel them.

"Haven't you heard miss -?" Hope inquired, wanting to know her name.

"Vanille," she replied.

"Huh?"

"Her name kid. I'm Dashon," I said helping him up. Vanille wiped the rubble off his clothes.

"Hope and thanks," he said. "What were we thinking?" he said looking down at the ground.

"I was paying my debt," I said.

"Well, since we're here, let's look around," Vanille said starting to wander around.

I felt like I'd been to a place like this before. My memory started near a place like this. Vanille wandered behind a statue and returned with a staff weapon. She started doing fighting positions.

"Well," she said.

"That's…uh?" Hope said confused.

"Good, now you can fight till I pay you back," I said.

"You know, you don't have to pay me back," she replied.

"I know, but I want to. I like you. I feel like I know you from a long time ago," I said smiling.

"Maybe we met before," she said trying to hide her face.

"Doubt it I don't remember anything past two weeks ago," I murmured.

We were interrupted by a loud roar as we were attacked.

Vanille got ready to fight. Hope pulled out a boomerang…whatever works I guess.

"Alright, let's do this!" I shouted.

Vanille's weapon split apart. Round metal orb pieces were attached by ropes, like a harpoon but you attacked by shifting your weight to throw them. Hope threw his weapon at the monster. It seemed confused after getting hit. I went for the strike and stood there as it died.

"Okay back to exploring," Vanille said cheerfully, putting her collapsed weapon on the back of her waist.

We walked around the temple and fought some more monsters. For some reason, it felt like I've fought with Vanille before, not just once, but multiple times. We reached a dead end.

"Aren't you two scared?" Hope asked.

"Hmm, not so much," Vanille replied

"Nah," I said with a shrug

"You two really don't get it…" grumbled Hope

Vanille turn around little angry "Pulse fal'Cie and l'cie are bad news. That's why cocoon kicked them out. Live too close to the fal'Cie? One-way ticket to Pulse!" she snapped.

"Purge in a minute," I finished.

"If they catch us here, they'll purge us too, and then-" Hope said stopping suddenly.

"What's your problem?" Vanille asked.

"Yeah?" I piped in.

"What's my – Pulse is hell on earth!" he hissed.

"Hmm, we'll be okay, calm down," Vanille said, hugging him. What was with this girl and hugs?

"Get off me," Hope growled, pushing her away.

"Listen kid, you don't have to be an ass! She just trying to help," I growled, glaring at him. For a kid named Hope, he sure was a pessimistic person.

"Serah? Can you hear me? Where are you?" a voice shouted, echoing in the temple. It sounded like Snow.

"Looks like he's still here," I said as we looked around, trying to find where his voice came from.

"Hang on baby, your hero on his way!" Snow said in the distance.

Suddenly, lights came down and stairs were revealed.

"Here he is, calling himself hero," Hope muttered angry.

"He's coming are way," Vanille said.

"What should I do?" he asked

"That's your choice kid," I replied.

"No, tell him what you need to," Vanille said, interrupting me.

"But nothing I say will change what happened," he said.

"We could just run away…" she replied.

We continued on, fought some more monsters, and we reached the middle of the platform.

"Whoa," Hope said looking around. Vanille stood in awe too.

Then we heard a roar; it sounded like torn soul in pain. They were like weird zombies. Hope and Vanille stood in fear; we were surrounded.

"What are they?" Hope said as we were back to back.

Suddenly Vanille and I whispered the same thing "Cie'th. L'cie who failed."

"This is what happens-when L'cie don't complete…don't complete the focus the fal'Cie gave them," she whispered fearfully.

"Raaahhhhhh!" Snow screamed charging one of the Cie'th. "Let's even these odds!"

"Alright!" I whooped, charging the beast.

We all fought theses monstrosities together. They weren't really tough, especially since Snow had grenades.

"How you get in here? You gotta leave," Snow said. Vanille and Hope were panting, exhausted from the battle.

"Okay listen, go find somewhere safe. Once I find Serah, we'll leave together. Dashon, you protect them," he ordered.

"You know they can hold their own," I replied evenly.

"Well be home in time for dinner," he said with a cheeky grin, ignoring my last statement.

"You-," Hope began.

"Wait," Vanille called. "Who's Serah?" she asked.

"My wife. Future wife that is…" Snow paused and looked up into the air. "She's a Pulse L'cie."

"Oh no," she replied, putting her hands over her mouth.

"She's here somewhere along with that Fal'cie. I've gotta find her and set her free!" he replied.

"What's wrong with you!" Hope yelled at Snow. "Why would you help a L'cie? They're the enemy!" he shouted. "How can you save L'cie, and not…and not… that's insane!"

"Probably, but I gotta do something, right?" Snow said. "I'll be back," he said, leaving.

"Should we wait around for him? Or hitch a ride or.." Vanille said looking at me.

"Nooo three people and wings don't go well together," I said, holding up my hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I'D RATHER GO TO PULSE," Hope yelled out of the blue, falling to the floor. "Why is this happening to me?" he said on his knees. "When they found the Fal'cie the other day, we we're just visiting Bodhum. But the army took us… put us the train," he pounded the floor. "And because of that guy mom is-… and he wants to help a l'cie…" he finished.

"Hey again," Snow said coming back. I gave him a small wave.

"Hey," Vanille greeted. "Let's go with him," Vanille whispered, taking Hope hands.

"What?" Hope said.

"You've got to talk to him Hope," she said. "If you don't take this chance, You'll regret it forever."

"Okay," Hope said. He really didn't take much persuading…

"Alright then, let's head out," I said.

"Let's go," Snow agreed.

* * *

We made to some weird lift. At the top, we were met by three people: a man in his 40s, Sazh; and two women who looked to be sisters, Serah and Lightning. Lightning kneeled, supporting her sister.

"Serah," Snow called, jumping down toward her. "Serah," he murmured, taking her hand.

"Is that …My hero?" she whispered smiling.

We walked toward them. Vanille took one look at the and ran towards me.

"Hey," I said, startled, as she ran into my arms crying. "There, there." I awkwardly patted her back.

"Let's get you out of here," Snow said.

"Hands off! I'm taking her home," Lightning growled

"Sis I-," Snow began.

"I'm not your sister!" Lightning roared. "You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-," she choked off.

"You can save us," Serah whispered.

"Serah?" asked Lightning, unsure of what her sister was saying.

"You can save us," Serah repeated. "Protect us all," she whispered. "Save…Cocoon…"

"Save Cocoon?" Lightning asked bewildered. "Serah that was your focus?"

"Anything. I'll do anything," Snow proclaimed. "Leave it to me-you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon," Snow paused. "I'll save everyone."

"Somehow I'll make things right," Lightning swore.

"You just relax," Snow said.

"Thank you," Serah whispered, as she arose from the floor, turning into a crystal.

A crystal tear came down from Serah's face and landed into Snow's upturned hand.

"Why is she turning into crystal?" Vanille asked.

"L'cie who fulfill their focus are transformed into crystal and gain internal life," Hope replied.

"Just like the stories say," Sazh agreed.

"Serah…sweet dreams," Snow murmured.

"Sweet dreams!" Lighting howled, pushing Sazh away. He stumbled back, regretting the move to help her. "She's not sleeping," she growled, grabbing Snow by his collar. "Serah... She's…" she let go, looking defeated.

"She's alive," insisted Snow.

"No…"

"The legends! Remember what the legends say," he argued. "L'cie who fulfill their focus turn into crystal and gain eternal life," he turned around. "It's the same as Serah. Eternal life. She's not dead," he said. "Serah, my bride to be. I promised to be here forever. I don't care how many years I have to wait," Snow declared. Lightning punched him square in the face.

"It's over," she said, her voice hard and felt like an earthquake, snapping us all out of our individual grief and thought. PISCON was attacking the fal'cie. We all decide to fight the fal'cie, thinking that it would save Cocoon.

As we finished it off, everything went bright. There was a horrendous pain in my back, and suddenly, I remembered everything.

* * *

A/N: (11/22)Alright. Through weak chapter 2! Please hold on to chapter 4, and don't hate chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

Everything came back. My name…is Oerba Silverheart Dashon; I'm a l'cie from Grand Pulse.

**A long time ago ('cept this isn't star wars)**

"Fang, have you seen Dashon?" Vanille asked. That's how I know her! Vanille, Fang and I…we grew up together in an orphanage.

"I think he's in his stupid tree," Fang grumbled. She'd never been a morning person…

"Thanks," Vanille waved and headed out the door.

* * *

"Dashon, wake up!" Vanille shouted.

"Mhhh," I grunted, still asleep in my favorite tree.

"Come on, we have to go!" she argued.

"He still not getting up?" Fang asked, walking up to stand by Vanille under the tree.

"No," Vanille sighed.

"Here let me try," Fang said as she walked up to my tree. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" she roared, kicking my tree.

"Gah! OW!" I yelled, falling out my tree, hitting it on the way down. "WHAT THE HELL FANG?" I leaped up, ready to fight.

"It's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper…and you enjoy sleeping in a tree," Fang replied nonchalantly.

"Well, it's not my fault you can be a complete and utter bit-," I stopped short Fang put her spear tip right up to my neck.

"What was that?" Fang whispered dangerously.

I gulped. "Never mind…"

* * *

**Many hours later in this flashback… and many alcoholic drinks as well:**

"Ya ever won'er how many feathers a choocoboo's got?" I mused, totally hammered in a choocboo field.

"You're drunk Dashon," Fang sighed, pointing out the obvious.

"Ya can't prove that," I slurred

"So tomorrow we become l'cie," Vanille cut in, stopping what could only end in blood-shed (mainly my blood at that).

"Yeah…hey, if we're in a choocboo field, where are the all the little guys?" I asked.

"Asleep. Which is how I'm going to be. See you two at the tent," Fang said, stalking off.

"She's gone," Vanille giggled.

"Good, because me pretending I'm drunk is ridiculous," I murmured getting up.

"Yeah, but you're cute when you act, just so Fang wont kill you," Vanille teased, scooting closer to me.

"I value my life," I replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and laying down to look at the stars.

"They're beautiful," she murmured

"I can think of something better."

"That was so cheesy!" She laughed quietly.

"It worked, didn't it?" I replied smugly.

"Yeah, I guess it did," she said kissing me. She pulled away after a while. "Do you remember what u promised me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, the chapter is short. Sorry. I have writer's block (Damn you Writer's Block! *Shakes fist in air*) At least there is something this week. -_-**

A/N: (11/22) Ugh...so many things wrong with this chapter. Thanks to the constructive criticism of chrispylid, I believe chapter 4 turned out waaay better than...this...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Guess who's back haters? And to those of you who don't hate me, Hi! Alright, after 3 chapters of "issues" I return to bring you who are still reading what I think is an improvement in the story. Thanks go to Ozuchi-Kozuchi who edited the grammar and wording stuff, and chrispylid for BETA-ing, his support and constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer**: None of us own the Final Fantasy franchise…at least I think…

* * *

I came back to my senses, mind reeling. So that's why I know Vanille! But… that leaves so much to explain. Where did these wings come from? Where's Fang? What's my focus? Most of all, how did I end up on Cocoon without a clue of who I was. Vanille's forgotten everything as well, which is probably for the best. At least until I know what's going on…

"Serah!" Snow's shout broke me from my musings

"I thought I actually got a break," I muttered, getting up near where Snow lay, hand outstretched in the air.

I slowly took in my surroundings, not being able to recognize a thing. Where were we?

"Is this for real?" Snow breathed, eyes wide.

I thought for a moment before it dawned on me. "Woah…I see it too." It was water. We were standing on a frozen lake.

"This must be Lake Bresha?" Sazh mused.

"Must of frozen during the explosion thing after we destroyed the Fal'ce…" I looked around at the blue crystals, rising up in waves. We must have made one hell of a splash.

"Someone's more talkative now.." Sazh said thumping me on the back. I guess that memory flip brought my personality back.

"We're alive… how?" we looked over to see Vanille on her knees, staring at her hands as if amazed they were still there.

"Luck?" I offered with a shrug.

"It was Serah," Snow declared.

"Or that," I amended.

"No one survives from that fall and lives. Serah saved us!" Snow said, his voice with a slightly desperate edge to it.

"Serah? Listen, it's all _your_ fault she got-!" Lightening began, raising her hand and voice in anger. We froze as a Cie'th walked into view behind her.

"Move!" I shouted, finally moving to help Snow who'd pushed her out of the way.

"Get back," Snow ordered, blocking the attack with his arm. I swear my eyes had to be the size of plates. Snow pulled back to take a swing at the lumbering monster as suddenly a blast of ice came out of his closed fist. The Icy punch obliterated the creature.

"What the?" I exclaimed. I didn't remember that being part of deal…course I don't remember much of the deal.

"You used magic…you used the power of a L'ice! The Fal'cie cursed us! We're L'cie," Hope cried out. He fell to his knees as more monsters showed up.

"Come on kid, we got baddies to fight," I growled pulling him up.

* * *

After a long battle of partly controlled attacks with random bursts of Ice and Fire, we all stood in different states. I looked up panting as Snow began to speak "So we really are L'cie." He looked at the mark on his forearm.

"Looks like it," Sazh agreed.

"And you?" Snow asked looking at Vanille.

"Yep, right here," Vanille, said lifting part of her skirt revealing her mark.

"You?" he turned his attention to me.

"I think it's here…" I replied, uneasily, pointing at my right shoulder.

"Let me see," Vanille said, walking over and pulling my jacket and shirt to the right.

"Gah!"

"What?" she asked, taking a step back and looking at me concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, your hands are cold!" I rubbed my shoulder ruefully.

"His mark is there," she confirmed to the others.

"So we're L'cie to the last…"

"Why me?" Hope fell to the ground. "I don't even know you, and you go off attacking that _thing_," he yelled." Just leave me alone!" He got up, rounding on Snow. "It's your fault. You could have…" he paused at a loss for words. "This is all your and Serah's fault!" He marched up to Snow. I took a step forward. It looked like this wasn't going to end well.

"WATCH IT!" Snow growled pushing back at him.

Hope hit the ground, and scrambled back into Lightning, who glared at him before stepping away. He whimpered in fear.

"Sorry," Snow murmured.

Vanille went to comfort him. I remember her doing that a lot at home.

We all moved silently, in awe of the ice wonderland . After a bit of exploring we finally stopped to think things through.

"Okay, if we don't know our focus, then how do we complete it?" Lightening prompted.

"I think I saw it," Vanille offered.

"Saw what?"

"That's how a focus comes down people. The Fal'cie don't use written instructions; all you gets is a hazy glimpse," Sazh informed us.

Well that explained something. I didn't have a glimpse, so I didn't receive a focus? Or was that memory was my glimpse?

They all saw something. I agreed, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Our focus must to protect Cocoon," Snow argued.

"Really and why is that?" Vanille asked kindly.

"Serah said that," he said, as if that explained everything.

"That doesn't really mean it's our focus," I said gently. He seemed a bit crazy when it came to Serah.

"We'll it's something! Let's do it, we're all in this together," he declared. The rest of us exchanged a look.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I mused. We really didn't have anything else to go on.

"I'm going to look for Serah, she ought to be near by," Snow turned and started to walk off.

"I'll come to!" Vanille loped off after him.

"And I follow," I whispered to myself.


End file.
